The Hate Ons
by OdultChild
Summary: ketika luhan yang masih marah dan ingin memutuskan sehun karena melihat sehun selingkuh.Dan sehun terus mengejar luhan demi pria rusa cantik itu kembali padanya dan menjelaskan semua.Dan bertemu dengan anaknya yang-HunHan.Typo(s),Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD,Alur gaje,Cerita pasaran,Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hate Ons**

**_Shin Ri Rin_**

_HunHan_

**_No Summary_**

_FF ini milik saya dan cast semuanya milik tuhan dan orang tua mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan alur cerita atau apapun itu saya hanya seorang manusia biasa yang tak luput dari dosa._

_OOC,Typo(s),Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD,Alur gaje,AH,Beta Fic,Death Fic,ER,Lime,Lemon,Slash,Song Fic,Cerita pasaran,Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

**ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

**©2015 Shin ri rin present**

.

.

.

.

Happy Readingᴥ

**_About Luhan pov*_**

"uuukkhhh…"aku melenguh saat bias-bias cahaya sang penguasa siang menyelinap masuk ke dalam sela-sela jendela tempat tidurku.

Kulirik jam yang ada di meja masih jam 06:09 KST,aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk ke sekolah karena sekolah masuk jam 8 tepat.

Aku menuruni ranjangku yang tak seberapa ukuranya lalu melangkah menuju kamar memang bukan salah satu orang yang suka bermalas-malasan namun aku juga bukan orang yang bisa di bilang giat,aku melakukan segala hal dengan hatiku bukan dengan akal atau apapun.

Kenapa sepi sekali?ya,karena memang aku tinggal adalah salah satu mantan penghuni rumah panti asuhan karena aku memutuskan untuk mandiri,ibu dan ayahku meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat usiaku masih belasan bulan membuatku tidak bisa mengenal bagaimana mereka.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untukku membersihkan diri,walaupun tak ku pungkiri berlama-lamaan di dalam kamar mandi itu menyenangkan,kita dapat melakukan segala hal tanpa ada yang melihat,bukankah itu seru?

Aku memakai baju seragamku yang sudah ku siapkan tadi berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamarku,kamarku tidak luas tapi aku sangat nyaman tinggal di sini.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan segala hal yang aku butuhkan di sekolah,aku mendudukan diriku di depan tv 24 inch yang ada di ruang tamu.

Sarapan?tidak,aku tidak sarapan aku sangat malas untuk memasukan seberapa makanan ke dalam mulutku,

Aku menyalakan tv itu dan menonton kartu favouritku '_Spongebob'_ sembari menunggu untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Menonton kartu favoritku sangat menyenangkan,walau seringkali ceritanya di ulang-ulang tapi aku masih saja menyukainya hingga tanpa sadar jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06:45.

Aku tersenyum lalu berdiri dan beranjak keluar rumah,aku tidak boleh ketinggalan bis,sekolahku memang agak jauh dari tempat tinggalku,meski begitu aku selalu bersyukur.

_'__Terimakasih tuhan'_

.

.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah memang sedikit banyak(?) memakan waktu kurang lebih 40 menit baru sampai di sekolah.

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki area beberapa langkah kakiku menapaki area sekolah sebuah dorongan dari belakang dan suara memekikan telinga menghentikan langkahku.

"Luhhhhannnnnnn…"

Oh tidak telingaku,aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku saat suara itu terdengar dan setelah itu kurasakan sebuah lengan merangkul bahuku.

"Annyeong…"sapanya

Aku hanya merilik kesal orang baekhyun sahabatku yang sangat berisik.

"Tumben kau berangkat sendiri dimana BodyguardMu itu Baek?"tanyaku

Baekhyun hanya menyengir kuda mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Dia sedang ke jepang bersama mengapa kau memanggilnya Bodyguard Rusa China?"jawabnya yang di ahiri dengan pertanyaan sambil mendelik tajam ke arahku.

_'__jujur saja Byun Baekhyun itu sama sekali tidak membuatmu tampak seram'_

Aku terkekeh dan tak menjawab sudah lelah menjelaskanya,karena siapa yang tidak akan mengira kalau seseorang yang selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi menyeleksi orang yang akan dekat denganmu jika dia bukan seorang Bodyguard?

Dan seperti itulah kekasih Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bernama Park Chanyeol yang sangat posesif kepada kekasih mungilnya itu.

_'__oh aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri dia namja nakal aku takut dia di ambil orang lewat karena ia terl__alu__imut.'_

Itu yang akan tuan Park muda katakan jika kau menanyainya tentang keposesifanya kepada kekasih mungilnya itu.

Aku sekelas dengan Baekhyun sekaligus teman sebangku.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi 2 menit yang lalu,dan entah apa yang membuat seseorang di sampingku ini begitu hyperactive,Baekhyun?ya,lihatlah dia tengah menarik lenganku dengan terburu-buru untuk menuju ke kanti sekolah

_'__para gembel di dalam perutku sudah berdemo ingin mendapat jatah makan mereka'_katanya

Kami duduk di meja kosong setelah beberapa saat lalu memesan makanan pada pengurus kantin.

"Luhan aku ingin pipis,aku ke toilet sebentar"Baekhyun pamit ke toilet untuk menuntaskan keinginanya-pipis-aku hanya mengengguk mengiyakan.

"Hai Lu?"sapa seseorang

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber ada seorang namja berkulit tan yang melambaikan tanganya di ambang pintu masuk kantin.

"Hai"Ucapku

Dia melangkah ke arahku lalu mengambil duduk di hadapanku.

"Apa kau sendiri?"tanyanya

"Tidak,aku bersama baekhyun,ia sedang ke toilet"jelasku

Terlihat dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"kau sudah memesan makanan?"Tanyaku

"tidak"

Aku menyerengit.

Kai nama namja itu tersenyum melihat ketidak mengertianku.

"aku tidak ingin makan,aku hanya ingin menemuimu,aku ingin melihatmu makan"ucapnya

"hmmmmm"

Ya ampun,aku menghela nafas dasar namja maklum dengan tinggahnya mungkin dia masih mempuyai setitik persaan dia adalah salah seorang yang mencintaiku tapi sungguh demi apapun termasuk tuhanku aku tidak bisa membalas cintanya,karena hatiku sudah hilang oleh sorang namja brengsek.

"Kau harus makan kai,nanti kau bisa sakit"ucapku

"kau yang menyuapiku?"tanyanya padaku,matanya terlihat mempunyai harapan yang begitu besar.

Aku tersenyum,

"Apapun untuk temanku"kataku,aku memang menyayangi semua orang yang ada di dalam hidupku,tapi tidak untuk satu orang yang telah mengambil lihat air mukanya menjenuh.

'_Ya Tuhan aku melukai namja ini lagi,maafkan aku.__'_

"Ya"lirihnya.Tuhan aku pantas mendapat hukuman karena telah mebuatnya sedih.

Tak selang lama setelah sedikit keheningan antara aku dan kai,baekhyun kembali dengan raut wajh gembiranyanya-mungkin dia telah lega telah menuntaskankan hasrat-pipis-nya-

"Oh kau ?"baekhyun telihat terkejut sesaat namun kembali seperti semula setelahnya.

"Aku bergabung"ucap maafkan aku.

"Ya tidak apa-apa,lebih banyak orang lebih seru"ucap Baekhyun namja Eyeliner

Setelah beberapa saat makanan yang kami pesan ahirnya datang makan di selingi dengan beberapa itu bel masukpun berbunyi dan kami harus memasuki kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini.

.

.

Di tengah pelajaran,aku ijin kepada choi saem yang mengajar biologi untuk ke aku sudah tidak tahan ingin pipis.Bisa-bisa aku pipis di celana kalau-kalau ditahan terus(?)tidak itu tidak itu mungkin saja.

Kubasuh kedua tanganku di washtofel setelah menuntaskan urusanku-rasanya sangat suara pintu toilet terbuka,aku tidak menghiraukan orang yang ke toilet pasti mempunyai tujuan yang sama kalu tidak membuang air besar ya berarti air kecil.

Namun aku tersentak ketika tangan besar itu menarikku dan memojokan tubuhku di antara dinding dan badanya.

Kudongakan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang itu,aku menatap tajam orang membencinya aku sangat sangat Oh Sehun

"Mau apa kau?"tanyaku sungguh tak mau lagi berurusan dengan namja puaskah dia telah mengambil hatiku.

"Menurutmu?"tanyanya balik memajukan wajahnya ke wajahku.Aku sangat ingin meninju wajahnya saat ini kalu saja jantung ini bisa sedikit tenang.

Demi Tuhan jantungku seperti Diskotik yang Berisik oleh dentuman musk yang Dj lantunkan.

"Minggir tuan Oh aku ingin ke kelas"ucapku sambil mendorong dadanya berusaha lepas dari kungkungan tangan tenaganya begitu kuat aku tidak bisa membuatnya merubah posisi itu.

"Tidak bisa kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu"ucapnya semakin mendekatkan Tuhan ini terlalu dekat,aku bisa meraskan deru nafsnya yang hangat.

"Tidak ada yang harus kau jelaskan tuan oh,Biarkan aku pergi" sangat khawatir jika ada seseorang yang melihat posisiku dengan sehun yang seperti ini.

"Dengarkan Aku?"Pintanya balik.

"Tidak Tuan Oh,Tidak ada yang mesti di sudah Bisakah Kau membiarkanku Ma-"

**Chu**

ucapanku terpotong ketika bibir tipisnya melumat bibirku kasar,kedua tanganya memegang kepalaku.

Tuhan,aku ingin menangis inikah dosa aku tidak bisa tersadar dari keterkejutaku.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ku punya Aku mendorong Dadanya Berhasil dia melepaskan pangutan bibirnya.

"Napeun"lirihku sambil menghapus saliva yang ada di bibirku dan melangkah pergi keluar dari toilet.

.

.

To Be Countinue


	2. Luhan Meet Zhiyu

**The Hate Ons**

**_Shin Ri Rin_**

_HunHan_

**_No Summary_**

_FF ini milik saya dan cast semuanya milik tuhan dan orang tua mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan alur cerita atau apapun itu saya hanya seorang manusia biasa yang tak luput dari dosa._

_OOC,Typo(s),Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD,Alur gaje,AH,Beta Fic,Death Fic,ER,Lime,Lemon,Slash,Song Fic,Cerita pasaran,Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

**ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

**©2015 Shin ri rin present**

.

.

.

.

Happy Readingᴥ

**_About Sehun pov*_**

Dia pergi,ya dia pergi lagi dia pergi meninggalkanku usap bibirku rasanya masih sama

_Manis_

Aku melangkahkan kakikukeluar dari toilet menuju atap aku butuh sendiri saat ini mungkin membolos satu pelajaran tidak akan mengurangi kadar kejeniusanku berkurang.

.

.

Ceritanya sangat panjang bila aku ceritakan kenapa rusa kecilku itu menjauh begitu tidak pernah ada kata _putus_ yang pernah keluar dari mulut kami berdua,itu berarti dia masih miliku bukan?

Tapi berjauhan dengannya membuat hidupku tidak Dulu kami tinggal bersama di apartementku,kami selalu bersama-sama sampai saat itu terjadi kami menjadi seperti ini.

_Tuhan tolong bantu aku mendapatkan rusa kecilku itu lagi_

_Aku mohon_

_Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkanya kembali._

_Rusa kecil !_

_Tunggulah aku akan segera menangkapmu kembali padaku._

Aku tersenyum kecil dengan pemikiranku sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan seoul yang sedikit sepi Karena saat ini sedang turun duduk di taman,apa yang aku lakukan di taman?Tentu saja mengenang kebersamaanku bersama kekasihku itu dan siapa tahu bila aku dapat bertemu dengannya disini,tak ada yang tahu bukan?

_Dingin _

Aku beranjak dari duduku menuju caffe terdekat untuk membeli segelas minuman hangat sudah mendapatkan minumanku,aku mulai duduk di tempatku semula sebelum aku melihat seluet tubuh mungil yang duduk di bangku panjang taman sendirian yang tak jauh dari tempatku.

_Itu Luhan_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mendekatinya,aku berdiri di butuh waktu lama untuknya menyadari keberadaanku disampingnya.

Ia hendak beranjak pergi,namun sebelum itu terjadi aku menahan pergelangan tangganya,ia berontak mencoba melepaskan genggaman tanganku,aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman itu hingga bisa di katakan aku mencengkram pergelangan tanggannya sekarang.

"Lepaskan"ucapnya dingin

"Tidak,sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku"ucapku

Dia menarik tangannya dengan keras membuat cengkramanku pada tanganya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskanya berat.

"aku sungguh tidak tahu,apa itu benar atau tidak tuan aku hanya percaya pada keyakinanku sendiri aku percaya PADA APA YANG AKU LIHAT DENGAN MATA APA LAGI YANG HARUS AKU DENGARKAN DARI PENJELASANMU HAH"

Ia tersengal-sengal mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah merangkai kata-kata dna meneriakan itu semua di depan sungguh aku sedih melihatnya seperti itu.

Matanya mulai berair,wajah merah menahan amarah dan kedua tangan mungil itu mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

_Tuhan kenapa jadi seperti ini_

"yang kau lihat itu tidak sepenuhnya benar Lu,jadi ku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu"ucapku mencoba tak tersulut amarah

"Yang ku lihat itu tidak sepenuhnya benar?lalu selebihnya ITU ADALAH BENAR BEGITU MAKSUDMU ?"

Oh tidak,dia berteriak menggeleng mencoba meraik kedua tanggan mungilnya yang terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya,namun dia menepis tanganku.

"Meski begitu cobalah mendengar penjelasanku dulu,setelah itu kau boleh-"ucapanku terputus karena luhan menyelanya

"ck ! sudah ku duga"ucapnya lalu mengambil langkah untuk manahanya lagi,aku tidak akan pernah bosan melakukan hal itu agar dia tidak pergi dariku.

"Setidaknya kau mengetahui se-"ucapanku terputus lagi karenanya

"aku sudah tahu"ucapnya lalu membuang pandanganya kearah lain dan menarik tanggannya dari genggamanku.

Okey,aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan membuat darahku meninggi,ia selalu memotong perkataanku sebelum aku menyelesaikanya,aku mulai geram.

Ku tarik kasar dia menap wajahku sekarang,tapi terlanjur aku sudah tersulut emosi yang sedari tadi aku tahan.

"LALU APA SEBENARNYA MAUMU HAH?"teriakku di depan mukanya,ku liat dia mulai bergetar,cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang indah tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka keluar dari pelupuk mata itu dan menuruni pipi mulus luhanku.

"MAU KU?KAU BERTANYA APA MAUKU?MAUKU ADALAH BERPISAH JANGAN PERNAH BERTERIAK DI DEPAN WAJAHKU…HIKS…HIKS…HIKKSS"oh tidak tangisnya pecah setelah membalas teriakanku membalikan tubuhnya,tubuh itu bergetar hebat karena ingin memeluknya.

Ku coba membalikan tubuhnya dan merengkunya ke dalam dekapanku,namun gagal luhan mendorong bahuku berlari menjauh dariku.

.

.

**_Luhan pov*_**

Aku terus berlari entah kemana yang penting menjauh dari si brengsek Oh terus berlari dan airmataku tak henti-hentinya mengalir sampai di depan berhenti sejenak.

_Aku perlu menemui tuhan_

Aku langkahkan kaki ku masuk kedalam sana,aku masih sesenggukan karena menangis.

Disana sangat sepi tak ada siapapun,meski begitu disana begitu maju menuju tempat pastur biasa berkutbah,ku nyalakan lilin menangkup kedua tanganku membuat gesture memohon dan mulai berdoa.

"Tuhan Aku menghadapmu lagi,Aku tahu kau bisa melihat keadaanku kenapa semuanya jadi begini?Sungguh Aku sangat lelah semua ini berahir"Ku ucapkan Semua hal yang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

Aku menutup mataku masih dengan keadaan semula

"Sungguh Aku tidak tahan lagi"lirihku lalu membuka mataku lagi

"Aku mohon tuhan ahiri semua tegarkan hatiku dan kuatkan diriku tuhan-"

"Mama~"

Doaku terhenti saat pendengaranku menangkap suara anak kecil yang sepertinya tengah ketakutan.

"Mama~"lagi suara itu terdengar lagi lebih kencang sekarang.

"Mama~"Dan Ini sudah kesekian kalinya.

Aku membalikan diriku mencari sumber suara itu berharap menemukan anak kecil itu

_Aku yakin itu suara anak kecil_

"Mama~"Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Aku mengecek semua tempat duduk yang ada terus mengecek semuanya hingga aku mengecek bangku pojok paling belakang

**GOTCHA**

Aku menemukan seluet anak kecil sedang meringkuk yang memeluk kedua kakinya dengan kedua lengan mungilnya.

"Hai kau siapa?"Tanyaku hati-hati takut dia kaget

Anak kecil laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya.

_lihatlah wajahnya penuh dengan airmata kasihan sekali anak ini__,ukh sayang jangan menangis !_

Lalu langsung bingung ada apa dengan anak ini?namun tetap saja aku membalas mendekapnya.

"Mama~" serunya terdengar sedikit rasa kelegaan dari sana.

"Hei nak tenang"ucapku sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya mencoba menenangkan anak dalam dekapanku ini.

"Mama~"ucap anak kecil itu lagi

"Em Apa kau kehilangan mamamu?"tanyaku

Anak kecil itu melepaskan dekapanya lalu memandangku

"Kau mamaku"Ucapnya polos

Aku terberalak kaget,Apa ? yang benar sangat ingat Tadi Aku baru saja bertengkar dengan namja brengsek Oh sehun juga Aku belum menikah Dan seandainya aku aku menikah Apa aku akan melahirkan?

Sedetik kemudia aku tersenyum lembut padanya,

"Nak Siapa nama Mamamu?"Tanya ku lagi menepis semua keterkagetanku

"Luhan, Han itu Kau Mama Itu Namamu bukan?"ucapnya lagi kelewat polos

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa mengandung seorang bayi ! jangan bercanda sayang"ucapku lalu terkekeh anggap itu hanya gurauan

"Aku tidak bercanda Mama Aku anakmu Oh Zhi anakmu dari Masa harus percaya itu"ucapnya terlihat agak kesal melihatku terkekeh karena ucapanyanya.

Aku menghentikan kekehanku memandangnya sejenak dari ujung kaki hingga rambut,ia terlihat seperti seseorang.

Tidak lebih tepatnya ia terlihat dia benar anakku?

"Itu tidak mengapa marga mu Oh?"-_seperti marga namja brengsek itu saja_

"Mama percaya Zhi Yu anakmu Mama~"ujar anak itu lagi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Aku tidak tahan Ku rengkuh tubuh mungil itu mengusapnya punggung kecil itu dengan ~ Aku tidak tahan melihat orang menangis.

Mungkin aku harus membawanya jadi aku sekarang mempunyai anak?

.

.

**_Author pov*_**

"Mama aku ikut !"Rengekan khas anak kecil itu terus menggema di rumah minimalis itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Rengekan?Ya,itu rengekan anak yang di temukan Luhan di Gereja tadi sudah bertekad untuk mempercayai ucapan anak kecil itu.

"Tidak bisa Zhi yu,Mama tidak bisa membawa Zhi yu ke sekolah nanti Mama di tendang saem karena membawa anak ke sekolah."

Zhi yu mengerucutkan lihatlah betapa imutnya anak ini !

"Zhi yu tunggu Mama di penampungan anak dulu ne ? Disana baanyak anak seumuran Zhi yu,Nantikan Zhi yu bisa dapat teman Mama sudah pulang mama akan jemput Zhi yu disana,Eotte?"Luhan berusaha membujuk si kecil.

Tapi,Si kecil terlihat tidak tertarik,Ia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Shireo !"Ucap Zhi yu mantap.

Luhan terlihat Frustasi,Baru saja ia jadi Ibu beberapa jam yang lalu sekarang ia sudah di Buat repot mengacak rambutnya caranya menyakinkan Zhi yu untuk mau di tinggal?

"Zhi yu,Mau ya?Kalau Zhi yu seperti ini terus nanti Mama Di marahi Saem"Luhan masih berusaha membujuk Zhi yu.

Tapi,Anak itu masih dalam posisi Merajuknya.

"Baiklah Mama akan Belikan Zhi yu Es Krim kalau Zhi yu mau Ke Apa Zhi yu mau Es Krim?"

Sepertinya rayuan Luhan kali ini mata Zhi yu yang berbinar saat mendengar kata _'Es Krim' _yang Luhan Zhi yu mau di bawa ke penampungan anak sementara,dan luhan pun bisa selamat dari amukan Choi Saem yang kebetulan mengajar jam pertama di kelas Luhan.

.

.

To Be Countinue


End file.
